


Bi, Johnny

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Hawk tells his sensei something
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Bi, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes in the Cobra Kai fandom with a quick little snippet.

Hawk: I’m bisexual

Johnny: Are you sure? Every teenager thinks girl and boys are attractive. 

Hawk: Um... I don’t think it works like that.

Johnny: Sure it does. It was that way for me. It’s not like I’m bi too...right?

Hawk just stared and Johnny and he could pinpoint the second Johnny got it. 

Johnny: Shit! I gotta go... I gotta go call Daniel. Not for anything in particular.

Later that day, Hawk walks in on Johnny and Daniel making out and quickly walks out. He’s glad they finally got there shit together, but he did not need to see the kissing.


End file.
